


This is not a love story

by Sister_Rainbow



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Rainbow/pseuds/Sister_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe says that I am stubborn. I wonder if I am, I know he is. Maybe we both are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a love story

Joe says that I am stubborn. I wonder if I am, I know he is. Maybe we both are. 

As I lie, here, beside our 21 months’ toddler, a boy I named Connor, distance memories come to my mind. I know I should be resting, both my body and mind, after all I promised Joe that I wouldn’t worry about anything today - specially not about what will happen today on the set – and would just focus on getting some rest, after all our baby girl should be making an appearance any time now and I shouldn’t over do. According to Joe, I (sometimes) do. 

But my mind doesn’t seem to be able to rest and so I travel back in time. 

\--/--

"Flanigan, come on, we're going to be late." I said when I realized I was not the only one who hadn't reached yet, the room where our panel was going to take place. From the corner of my eye I was able to see that Joe had stopped in the middle of the corridor, as if hesitating. I then stopped walking and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just go ahead, I will be right there." Joe said.

I walked towards him.

"What do you mean, you'll be right there?!" I asked him. And then I started to realize that: "Oh my, you’re afraid of crowds, aren't you?" I tried to hide a smile.

"Go ahead, make fun of me all you want." Joe said to me.

"No, I was just...Okay, maybe I am finding this just a little bit amusing." I smiled. "But honestly, I know the feeling, before I also used to be terrified of stage and big crowds."

"Thanks for lying." Joe said.

"No, it's true." I said. "But then I found a way to deal with it."

"How?" Joe asked. "Wait, don't tell me you're gonna say that you pretend that the people in the public are all naked and…"

I shook my head. "That doesn't help me at all." I said. "In fact it makes things even worse for me." I laughed.

"Really? So, how do you do it then? How do you handle to go on stage and don't freak out?" Joe asked.

"Well as an actress that has done a lot of theatre, I just learned to focus my attention not exactly on the public but I always try to look at one of my co-stars. If I focus on him, or her, then I completely forget that the public is actually there, seated in front of me." I explained him.

"And does it work?" Joe asked.

"Well, most of times." I smiled. "When it doesn't, I just pretend that my co star is naked." I winked at Joe.

Joe looked at me half amused.

"So, what you're saying is..." Joe said.

"Oh, come on, Flanigan, we need to hurry, so yeah, what I am saying is, just get your ass over at the panel and just focus on one of us, and just forget about the public."

"Can I focus on you?" Joe asked.

"If you want! But now we need to hurry." I started walking down the corridor.

"Hey, if it still doesn't work can I..." Joe started walking, finally.

I stopped on my tracks, turned and just raised an eyebrow at him saying.

"Not in your wildest dreams, Flanigan."

Joe laughed. We then started walking down the corridor. And with a nonchalant tone I told him: "Besides, I am not your type, believe me."

"Why's that?" Joe asked me with an amused look.

"I'm gay!" I told him.

Joe stopped walking. And I burst out laughing.

We finally reached the panel, but before we joined our fellow cast members I had time for one last thought: Joe doesn't seem so bad after all.

\--/--

“Excuse me, I will just need one more photo.” Said one of the photographers. 

On that day, we were shooting promo photos. The producers of the show thought that the show needed to be more advertised. None of us thought that. Not after the convention, our very first convention, we attended a few days before. The room was full of people, in spite of our show being only in the air for a week. But anyway, there we were. 

“Now we need the leading man and his love interest.” The photographer used air quotes to emphasise the words “love interest”.

“Would you mind standing closer to him, please?” One of the other photographers told me. 

“I am sorry, but you must be mistaken, I am not…” I said, a little bit confused.

“That’s you, Torri.” One of the producers said, approaching our photo set. 

“Me? But I thought Rachel, I mean Teyla would be…” I tried to say. 

“We took photos with Rachel already, before the show aired.” The producer explained. “And yeah, initially we had planned it that way, but the fans seem to also like the two of you together, so...” The producer continued. 

“The two of us? Meaning…” I said.

“Sheppard and Weir, of course”. The producer said, indicating Joe and me. 

“I got that.” I said. 

“And some of the guys from the editing seem to agree with the fans. According to them, the scenes, in which the two of you are together, are electrifying, so we are currently planning to change things a little bit. Although, we aren’t quite sure what we will do yet, but we will experiment a little bit here and there and…”

“What sort of changes?” Joe said approaching us. 

“We will see how the fans will react to the idea of Sheppard and Weir as one of our potential couple.” The producer explained. 

“Wait a minute, that was not…” I said, but was soon interrupted.

“…in the initial plan and besides I was hoping to take the relationship between Sheppard and Weir in a different direction…” Joe also tried but was cut off by the producer.

“Well, would you mind if we would continue this discussion later? Just come into my office after today’s shooting and we can talk more about this. Now I am sorry, but I have a meeting to attend. If you’ll both excuse me.” The producer said walking away. 

“Can you believe this?” I said. 

“Well….” Joe said.

“Don’t tell me, you agree with this?” I asked Joe.

“Well…” Joe said. 

“Nonsense. We don’t get along well in real life, so how the hell will we be able to pull this one off now?” I said. “No, this is not gonna work.” 

“Do you have so little faith in your acting abilities?” Joe said. 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” I asked a little bit angry and then added: “Are you challenging me, Flanigan?”

“Yes, yes, I am!” Joe said. “I am always up for a good challenge, so.” He continued smiling and then added: “You’re not afraid of a little challenge, are you?”

“You know what, Flanigan. Let’s just get over and done with… with these photos and later we can tell the producers that they should stick to the original plan.” I said.

We later went to talk to the producers and let’s just say that I was always up for a good challenge. 

\--/--

"Well I don't see what the problem is here, I mean, it's not like they are asking you to date him. According to what you explained, they just want to try and see how people will react to your characters' closeness. That's all. Not to mention it will only be on screen, I mean, they aren't asking you to date the guy in real life, are they?" Milla laughed.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" I told Milla, resisting the urge I was having at sticking my tongue out at her. "This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" Milla asked.

"Well, if I hadn’t come to visit you, on that day, I wouldn't have met your friend and I wouldn't have accepted to help him." I explained her.

"Well..." Milla started.

"And it's my fault too, I know. I mean, I shouldn't have accepted to do the spin-off. I mean, the two episodes I did, were just supposed to be that, two single episodes." I said.

"Well, it's not your fault the fact they liked your performance, and invited you back." Milla said. "Well actually it is." Milla continued with a teasing tone.

"Thanks." I told her in a mocking tone. "That helps me a lot, really!"

"Relax, Torri. I don't seem to be able to understand why you're reacting this way to this situation." Milla said. "Okay, you don't like the guy, but you are a professional above all, aren't you? Besides, who says the producers will not change their mind once again, once they see that it isn't working." Milla winked at me.

"And who says it's not going to work?" I questioned Milla.

Milla just rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, shut up!" I told her. I ended up laughing at my own expense.

\--/--

"Do you have a minute?" Joe said approaching my chair.

"Sure." I said adjusting myself on the chair.

"Well, I heard that you don't seem to be exactly trilled about this idea of I... or should I say, Sheppard going to your rescue, or Elizabeth's rescue." Joe said seating on the chair next to me, David's chair. “May I ask why?" Joe asked.

I wasn't expecting that.

"Well..." I began. "You see, this whole hero thing, saving the damsel in distress, is not exactly my... thing."

"Oh!" Joe said with a puzzled look.

I smiled.

"Well, you see, in all my previous shows, I was always the tough girl, in fact, I was always the one that used to carry the biggest weapon." I laughed.

Joe laughed too, to my surprise.

"Okay, interesting." Joe said. “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” He smiled. 

"Yeah." I continued with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that, I’m not used to being rescued by the hero of the show."

"So you see me as the hero of the show?" Joe said, unlike what I was expecting, with a serious tone.

"And are you not? As the leading man, I think most people are expecting you to be the hero that saves everyone and so on." I said.

"Well..." Joe said, as if trying to search for the words he wanted to say next.

"What?" I asked.

"I actually was thinking of taking Sheppard in a different direction." Joe said.

"Ooh!" I said. "May I ask, what's your idea?" I was getting curious.

"Well, like you said, most leading men are the heroes of the show, and they save everyone and blah, blah, blah." Joe said.

I smiled, frowning a bit and tilting my head to the side.

"What I’m trying to say is, I want Sheppard to fail a few times here and there, and I want to see him dealing with the consequences." Joe explained.

"I see." I said. "That's different, but interesting."

I didn't know why, but I actually liked his idea.

"Yeah. Like you said, everyone expects the hero to always save the day. How about if this time, the hero will do something different for a change?" Joe said.

"I think I’m begin to understand your idea." I said smiling. "But have you talked to the producers and the writing team about it?"

\--/--

"May I ask what's wrong with you lately?" Joe asked me.

"What do you mean?" I half bit my donut.

"This sudden serious tone, which you seem to be addressing me lately, I mean..." Joe said.

I smiled. "I'm sorry. I realized I was probably over doing on my playful manners." I smiled not looking directly at him and writing a small note on the corner of my script. 

"Those are specially reserved for co stars that aren't married." I told him right in the face. "I am sorry, but I have my principles."

Joe didn't say a word and lowered his head a bit. He then scratched the back of his head and nervously said: "I am sorry, I guess I should have told you. But I honestly thought that you knew."

"If I knew, I wouldn't have acted so playfully with you. And for that I am sorry." I said.

"It's not like we have done anything wrong..." Joe said.

"Oh, we didn't. But I feel that certain behaviours should probably be avoided in order for certain comments not to..." I said.

"What do you mean?" Joe said.

"Nothing, Joe." Did I actually call him Joe?

"But, we're still friends, right?" Joe asked me.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" I smiled at him.

\--/--

Joe and I were taking a break, the staff needed to change something on the set, although since we were filming on location, in a real hospital, I didn’t know what they actually needed to change. But anyway, Joe and I were able to find a small corner where we sat against the floor with our backs against the wall, chatting. 

“By the way, where were you thinking to take Weir and Sheppard’s relationship before, before all this changed?” I suddenly asked him.

“What?” Joe asked. 

“Remember on the day the producers told us that they were considering Weir and Sheppard for one of the potential couples of the show? Back then you said you had something else in mind for them. What was it?”

“And you expect me to remember it now, after all this time?

“Really, Joe! And you really think I believe you? Don’t pull a Sheppard on me, trying to take the conversation somewhere else.”

Joe laughed. 

“It doesn’t really matter now, does it?” Joe said. 

“I guess not, but I am curious.” I told him. 

“Now, who’s pulling on an Elizabeth on me?” Joe said turning to look at me.

“This is not Elizabeth, this is all Torri here.” I laughed gazing back at him. 

“Is it really that important to you?” Joe said. 

“Like I said I was just curious, that’s all. But fine, you don’t need to tell me, if you don’t want to.” I finally said and set my eyes away from Joe.

“I like how things ended up being.” Joe admitted looking down at the floor.

“Meaning…?” I asked him tilting my head to the side and looking at him. 

“Joe, Torri, we’re ready.” Someone from the crew said, approaching us.

“Well, time to go.” Joe said pulling himself up from the floor and then holding out his hand to help me stand up. His hand was warm, just like him.

\--/--

“What are you trying to tell me, Joe?” Kate asked. “Have you been unfaithful to me?”

Joe placed the napkin on the right side of the table and looking at Kate, he said:

“If you ask me on a mental level then… yes, I have been unfaithful to you.”

Kate lowered her eyes. 

“On a physical level… no, I have never been unfaithful to you.” Joe said. Kate felt a little bit relieved but then Joe added. “But the will was there.” Joe admitted. “But you have no reasons to worry about. Torri will never allow something like that to happen, and she also taught me, yes, she also taught me that I should respect you, as my wife, as well as our kids. And it’s only because of that…”

“Just stop, Joe. Please!” Kate pleaded. 

“Yes, she is that type of woman. A woman who has principles, and in spite of the feelings we have for one another, nothing will ever happen between us.” Joe stood up and walked away.

“I’m pregnant, Joe.” Kate said.

Joe stopped walking for a moment, but then continued. 

\--/--

“Hey, Torri, do you have a minute?” Joe said. We were walking in one of the corridors of Atlantis, heading to the control room set where the next scene was going to take place. 

“Sure, Joe. What’s up?” I said stopping on my tracks and turning to look at him. “Oh, by the way, congratulations!” I said, doing my best to smile at him. 

Joe averted his eyes away from me; he knew exactly what I was referring to. 

“Yeah, about that…” Joe said. I could tell he was feeling a little bit uncomfortable. 

“I’m happy for you and your wife, Joe. I really am.” I lied. 

“I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you first before you heard it from someone else, but…” Joe said.

“But you didn’t know how to exactly say it to me, isn’t that right?” I tried to give him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Joe. You have no reasons to worry about.”

“But… I never wanted it to happen… but I guess, it just did.” Joe said and I placed a finger on his lips. 

“Don’t…” I told him. “You don’t need to give me any explanations, Joe. And you also have no reasons to be feeling guilty, about anything. She’s your wife, Joe, so…”

“I love you.” Joe sputtered. 

I took a moment for his words to sync in, in my head. 

“Joe, don’t…” I said, and I just walked away ahead of him. I didn’t want him to see me cry.

\--/--

“Hey there!” I told Joe. “Long time no see.” I gave him a friendly hug.

“Torri, I didn’t know you were here, already.” Joe said looking surprised. 

“Well, you know perfectly well that I don’t like to arrive to the set late, so. Here I am.” I said, smiling. 

I was back on the set, after a few months away. It was finally time to shoot the last episodes I had been hired for. I hadn’t been in touch with any of my former cast colleagues since I finished shooting the first episodes of this new season. Which meant I hadn’t been in touch with Joe, either. 

“Oh yeah, congratulations on your new baby boy.” Why the hell did I tell him that? Couldn’t I have picked another subject for our conversation? 

“Oh yeah, thanks.” Joe said, feeling a little bit awkward. Great, it wasn’t only me who was feeling uncomfortable, with the situation. 

“Another boy, huh?” I pushed once more. I know; I was, in a way, trying to make him see that I was passed the feelings we once had for one another. Which was a complete lie.

“Yeah.” Joe said scratching the back of his neck. “Well, if it would have been a girl, that would be a sign that something wasn’t right. This way I know the baby is mine.” He tried to make it sound like a joke, in a failed attempt to lighten up the mood. 

“I guess you can only do boys, huh?” I sputtered without thinking. “Oh, my, this didn’t come out right.” I laughed. 

Joe gazed at me and said: “I miss your laughter.”

“Joe, don’t. Please.” I almost begged him. “You know this isn’t right. What’s right is for you to be with your wife and kids. You have to let me go, you need to forget me.”

Joe was about to say something, but I cut him off. 

“And I am sure you will feel better and everything will be fine with you and your family, once I leave.” I said. 

“You’re leaving?” Joe asked looking at me, a little bit surprised. 

“Yes, I am.” I tried to smile. “Well my work here is done…”

“You know, I tried to make them see that we shouldn’t abandon Elizabeth and…” Joe said.

“I know, and I really appreciate it. I really do. But… but maybe this is for the best. This way, each one of us will be able to go on with our lives and…” I said. 

“You sure that’s what you want?” Joe said.

“Yes, I was never so sure in my life.” I lied. “Joe, what we had, was just a very strong friendship, nothing more, nothing less. For a while, I believe, we were confused and somehow we mixed up some of the feelings we were having for one another. That’s all.”

Joe looked surprised at me. 

“The time I have been away, allowed me to look at our relationship, from a different perspective, more clearly. And I ended up figuring out that, that what I felt for you… wasn’t love…” I lied. 

“Stop lying, Torri.” Joe said. 

“I’m not lying.” I said, smiling and looking in to his eyes I said. “Once I am gone, you will realise that, too.” I kissed him on the cheek and walked away. 

\--/--

I opened my eyes, it was morning already, and Joe was sleeping peacefully beside me, his arm protectively around my waist. I tried to climb out of the bed but while doing so, I did my best not to wake him. It took me a while, but I finally managed to do so. 

I quickly put on my clothes, I could always shower on my own room, and I was ready to leave when:

“Torri?” Joe said standing up on the bed, his hair messier than ever. “Torri, what are you doing?”

“I am sorry, Joe, but I have to go.” I said, without turning to face him. 

Joe quickly put on his pants and walked over to me. 

“You were leaving without saying goodbye?!” Joe asked.

“I am sorry, Joe.” I whispered.

“You’re sorry?” Joe said; I could feel how hurt he was. 

I finally turned to him and said:

“What happened last night, should never have happened, and you know that!”

“But it did happen.” Joe said holding me now from behind and putting his arms around my waist, I could feel his warm chest against my backs. 

“Joe, please.” I said walking away from him. “What happened last night was a mistake.”

“A mistake?” Joe asked. 

“Yes, a mistake, Joe.” I told him. “You’re married, Joe.” 

Tears in my eyes were now threatening to fall. 

“And you have three beautiful boys who need you.” I continued. “And you know I would never be able to be with you knowing that… I would feel responsible for…”

“I love you, Torri.” Joe said approaching me once again. 

I forced myself to look into his eyes and said:

“Well, but I don’t love you, Joe. I am sorry.”

“You don’t love me?” Joe asked angrily.

“No, I don’t. And you know what, I have come to realise that I never did.”

“You never did, huh?” Joe started pacing, rubbing the back of his neck. “So what happened last night didn’t mean anything to you, is that what you’re saying?”

“What happened last night, was just sex.” I forced myself to tell him. “I told you, it was a mistake and I’m…”

“No, I am sorry, last night was not a mistake!” Joe said and pointing a finger at me he continued: “And it wasn’t just sex, either.”

Joe approached me once again, and cupping my face, in order to force me to look into his eyes, he said: 

“Last night we made love. I made love to you and you made love to me.” Joe said while I tried to walk away. He grabbed me by the arm as I was doing so.

“I can read you pretty well, Torri. And you should know that by now.” Joe said. 

I just ran to the door. I had to get out from there, because if not, I would never leave. 

“Please, Joe, go back to your wife and to your kids and just forget all about me.” I said while holding the door’s knob. “It will be better for the both of us.”

I then opened the door. 

“Goodbye, Joe.” I said without another look at him and just left, closing the door behind me. 

\--/--

“Well, nice place.” Joe said while looking around my apartment. 

“Thanks.” I said. “Joe, I…”

“Yes?” Joe said drawling. 

“Come and seat here for a moment, will you?” I asked him. 

Joe sat on the sofa, next to me. 

“Joe, be honest with me. What are you doing here in Tokyo?” I asked him. 

“I told you already, I have some free time and I never visited Tokyo before and I always…” Joe trailed off when he saw my face that said, “I don’t believe you.”

“I thought we had promised to always be honest to each other.” I said. 

“Like you were on the day you left?” Joe suddenly said in a serious tone. 

I just stood up. 

“Joe, please.” I said. 

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said that. But…” Joe said and then he remained quiet, gazing at me. “You’re so beautiful.”

Joe approached me and then kissed me. I missed him so much!

I allowed the kiss to linger for a while but then I stepped back.

“I’m sorry, Joe.” I excused myself. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Joe asked me with a tender voice. 

“Joe…” I said.

“Yeah, baby.” Joe said and approached me once again; this time he just placed his forehead against mine. “I missed you, Torri.”

“Joe… I missed you, too.” I whispered. 

Joe was going to kiss me again, but I placed my finger on his lips. He nibbled it. 

“Joe, there’s something you need to know.” I tried. 

Joe kissed me again. This time I didn’t stop him. I missed him so much. 

Once we stopped the kiss for air, I smiled and said. “Now, can I tell you something?” 

“No.” Joe said and then kissed me again. 

I smiled against his lips. 

“Joe…” I said.

“You’re a real pain, you know that?” Joe said. I couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Yeah, I know.” I said. 

“Okay. Talk to me.” Joe said. 

I indicated him to seat beside me on the sofa. 

“Well…?” Joe said.

“Now, you’re in a hurry?” I said. 

Joe laughed. 

\--/--

“Well, Connor is finally asleep. He will sleep now for a couple of hours.” I said smiling and walking to the sofa where I sat close to Joe. 

“You did a great job with him, Torri.” Joe said. “I’m proud of you and of our little one.”

I kissed Joe lightly on the lips. 

“You sure are full of surprises, Torri Higginson.” Joe said smiling against my lips. 

“Well, speaking of which…” I said releasing him.

“Yes…?” Joe said drawling. 

I got up and walked to the window and stared at it for a while before turning to look at Joe once again. 

“Torri?” Joe said.

“Well, there’s something else that I probably should make you aware of…” I trailed off. 

“Okay…” Joe said once again drawling and with a perplexed look on his face.

I walked to the desk nearby, from where I picked up my laptop, and placed it in the coffee table near the sofa where Joe was seated. Then I sat next to him. 

“Take a look at this.” I said, indicating him to look at what I was showing him on my laptop’s screen. 

Joe took a moment to read what I was showing him and then:

“This is a script for…” Joe started. 

“That’s right. That’s an excerpt of the script of the first episode of Stargate Atlantis season 6.” I finished for him. 

“Okay, now I am confused.” Joe said. 

“You see, once I left the show. I made a promise to myself that I would bring Elizabeth back.” I started explaining. 

“Go on.” Joe said. 

“So I decided to study more about writing and producing.” I explained. 

“What are you trying to say?” Joe said.

“When I left the show, I knew the show didn’t have that much of a chance to… well go on for much longer.” I said smiling and winking.

“Well thanks for that!” Joe said pretending to pout.

I couldn’t help giggling at that. Joe ended up smiling too.

“But I honestly get your point.” Joe ended up saying. 

“Anyway, while I did my studying, I always kept an eye on all the developments related to the show.” I continued.

“Just the ones related to the show, you say.” Joe interrupted me, getting closer to me. 

He then kissed me on the neck.

I giggled once more. 

“Would you please let me finish?” I said grinning and pretending I was swatting him away.

“Am I stopping you?” Joe said continuing to kiss me, and now nibbling my ear. 

I stood up. 

“Joe, please, I am serious.” I said. 

Joe stopped, reclined himself on the couch and crossed his arms. 

“I’m, all ears.” Joe said with a smile. 

“I talked to some friends that are also in the entertainment business, as well as some lawyers and they informed me that while the show was in the air, I couldn’t do anything of what I wanted to do.” I said. 

“And what did you want to do?” Joe asked, now with a more serious look.

I sat down once again next to him, and made him look at me. 

“Buy the franchising.” I said with a shy smile.

“Wow, wow! Buy the franchising?” Joe exclaimed, “Wow, Miss Higginson, you don’t play on the job.” Joe grinned. 

“No, I don’t.” I giggled once more. “Anyway, all that I had to do was to wait for the show to… well get cancelled.”

“You jinxed us!” Joe said teasingly. 

“I did not!” I said laughing. “But as I was saying, I had planned to buy the franchising and take the show in the direction I always wanted it to be.”

“Yeah, I guess that the only way of actually making it happen the way you wanted, would be to buy the franchising.” Joe agreed. “And you know what, I have to be honest. Once the show was cancelled, I tried to do that myself, buy the franchising, I mean.”

“You…” I trailed off. 

“Yeah, but they said there was someone else interested in the franchising and so I was kind of put on hold.” John admitted. 

“Well, I am sorry, if I had known…” I once again started.

“Wait a minute! You’re the one interested in the franchising!” Joe suddenly realised. 

I nodded with a grin. 

“Wow! Why didn’t I think of it?” Joe said. “So? Where do we… I mean… you stand?”

“Well it turns out MGM didn’t want to sell the franchising.” I explained.

“It figures.” Joe said. 

“But they are willing to lease it for at least 10 years.” I said with a grin. 

“They will agree to lease it?” Joe said. “That’s great!” 

I could see the excitement in both Joe’s voice and eyes. After all, we both loved the show. We never quite accepted the way things turned out to be. 

“I am not sure yet. I am waiting to hear something from my lawyers sometime this week, and… well… I’m kind of hopeful, but the thing is, some of the initial investors that I was able to gather to finance this… project, some of them have backed up, and now I am not exactly sure what to do. You see if I actually manage to lease the franchising. I mean… I have the amount to pay for the leasing, but to finance the coasts related to the production of the show itself, I am kind of…”

“I think I can help you with that.” Joe said. 

“No, I can’t ask you to…” I said. 

“Are you serious? Why not?” Joe asked. “After all, I already have my own investors, the ones that were going to help me buy the franchising.” Joe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Now the only thing they will have to worry about will be the coasts related to the production of the episodes itself.”

“Which is still quite a lot, you know?” I said and started looking for another file on my laptop in order to show it to Joe. “See for yourself.”

Joe whistled. “But never the less, this is less expensive than buying the whole franchising, believe me!” Joe continued.

“So…?” I said, filled with hope. 

Joe made me look at him. “Let’s do this! You and me, together!” He said.

“Are you serious? I mean…” I said. 

Joe kissed me. 

“Yes, I am serious. You and I both want this. And I would do anything to be able to work with you again. I missed you, so much!!! The show was never the same without you…” Joe said. 

I placed a finger on Joe’s lips, and shook my head. “Don’t.” I smiled into his eyes. 

Joe smiled back. Connor started to cry, in the next room. 

“Let’s finish this later.” I said standing up and walking to the room where Connor had been sleeping. 

\--/--

“Well writing team, let’s give a warm welcome to our newest staff member.” I said in a teasing tone, while entering our improvised writing room. 

“I thought you said you didn’t want anyone else writing for the show?” Erica said without turning to look who the person I was referring to was.

“Well, I am not sure if he will exactly be part of the writing staff.” Catherine said, winking at Erica. 

“Well, it will all depend on how much I will get paid.” Joe said. 

I just rolled my eyes at him. 

Erica froze for a while; I am guessing Joe was the last person she was expecting to see.

I giggled at her reaction. 

“Well, Joe. These are Erica Mitchell, our chief editor, and by the way she doesn’t like Sheppard.” I couldn’t stop laughing at Joe’s expression. 

“Why not?” Joe said in a teasing pout. 

“Then we have Catherine Wilson.” I introduced the blond girl that was seated next to Erica. 

“And where’s Elizabeth?” I asked the two girls. 

“Elizabeth, she went to get some coffee, it’s freezing in here.” Erica said. 

“I’m back!” Elizabeth said entering the room. “Holly crap!” 

I giggled once more at Elizabeth’s reaction when she saw Joe. 

“Joe, let me introduce you… our very own, Elizabeth Sheppard.”

“Say what?” Joe said. 

“You heard right, and please enough with the mocking. I mean…” Elizabeth said placing her coat in the seat next to hers and seating herself on her chair. 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Elizabeth Sheppard.” Joe said, extending his hand out to her in greeting. 

“Same here!” Elizabeth said to Joe.

“Any more surprises that I should know about?” Joe asked me. 

I giggled. “No, you may seat down and observe our geniuses working.” I told Joe. 

“Okay, I am all ears, ladies…” and Joe gestured with his hand for us to carry on. 

And so we began explaining Joe how everything had been happening thus far. 

\--/--

“Well, if yet another thing goes wrong again, this time I…” Joe was saying, and then I suddenly couldn’t help myself and burst out crying. 

“Oh my, Torri… what’s wrong?” Joe shifted in the bed in order to be able to hold me. 

I just kept on crying.

“What’s wrong, baby? Why… why are you crying?” Joe was confused. “I never saw you like this before.”

I just hugged him tightly and sobbed on his shoulder. 

“I ruined everything!” I managed to say against his neck.

“Torri…What are you saying?” Joe was totally confused. 

“I’m pregnant, Joe.” I said sobbing. 

Joe released me for a moment and looked at me. 

“You’re what?” Joe asked.

“I’m going to have a baby, Joe.” I said tentatively and looking into Joe’s eyes. 

Joe froze for a moment as if to assimilate the information and then just grinned at me. 

“We’re having another baby?” Joe said. 

“Yes…” I said nodding. “But Elizabeth can’t be pregnant now!” 

“Oh, baby. We will figure it out later. Were you crying because…”

“Yes! I have been worried sick on the last few days because this will be another set back among all the other set backs we are having and I just didn’t know how to…”

Joe kissed me. 

“Oh baby! You’re silly you know that?” Joe said hugging me. “And I love you!!!” He whispered to my hair. 

\--/--

Truman had insisted on having me there for his birthday party, the party was being held at his mother’s house.

“Welcome.” Kate said when she greeted us at our arrival. 

“Thanks.” Joe said. I was way too nervous to be able to say anything, so I just gave her a nervous smile and tried not to make much of an eye contact with her. 

A few hours later, Connor was getting tired and I was having a hard time putting him to sleep for a nap, with all the excitement around us, he was more than restless. 

“Why don’t you take him upstairs?” Kate suggested.

“I…”I began saying.

“Yeah, that might be a good idea.” Joe said. I looked at him, and he, by his turn, returned me a puzzled look. 

I knew this was also not being easy for Joe. He knew how I felt about this whole situation, but I, in a way, also understood him. And in a way, that’s why I agreed to come to Truman’s birthday party. 

“Thank you.” I ended up saying and just went upstairs with Connor.

After a moment I was still having a hard time putting him to sleep, I couldn’t quite figure out what was wrong with him, maybe he also wasn’t feeling comfortable in that house.

“He can feel your nervousness and that’s why he is having a hard time falling a sleep.” Kate said peeking from the corridor into the bedroom. 

I was feeling a little bit startled at her sudden presence there, was she following me?

“May I come in?” Kate asked me. 

At first I didn’t know what to say, so I just nodded. Kate then entered the room and came to seat by my side on the bed. 

“Here, lie him down like this.” Kate said taking Connor from my arms and placing him on the bed. 

He still made a few crying noises but then he finally seemed to quiet down a bit. 

“What are you doing here?” I finally asked Kate, when Connor seemed to began drifting off to sleep.

“I am sorry, you’re uncomfortable with my presence, aren’t you?” Kate said. 

“It’s not that, it’s just…” I began.

“It’s alright, I can understand you perfectly, Torri.” Kate said and then after a pause she continued. “I can still call you Torri….”

“Sure.” I immediately said. But I really needed some answers and quickly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.” I admitted. “This was a mistake.”

“No, it wasn’t. And I am glad you did.” Kate said. 

I looked at her, surprised. 

“Actually, I needed to see you, face to face, to understand if I still hated you…” Kate said getting up from the bed. She turned to look at me and smiled. “I’m sorry.”

I still did not quite understand what was actually going on.

“Torri, when Joe and I got married, we were both too young. I loved him, and I believe at the time he loved me too, or at least he thought that he did.” Kate said with a sad smile. 

“Why are you telling me this?” I had to ask her. 

“Please, just listen to me.” Kate said. 

I nodded. 

“Thank you.” Kate said and then continued. “When I met Joe, he was this rich playboy whose only interest was to have fun with his friends and play radical sports and have fun with girls, and that’s one of the reasons his parents sent him to Europe. That’s where I met him.”

“I didn’t know you had met Joe in Europe.” I said. 

Kate nodded. “Yes, we met in Europe. I had always been interested in arts, so one summer I decided to go to France. And that’s where I met Joe, in a party both he and I attended.” 

I smiled. I didn’t know why, but I smiled. 

“Anyway, when we were both back to the US we started seeing each other, one thing led to another and Joe ended up marrying me. I now realise that back then he might have loved me, but I also think that what he actually saw in me was stability. His parents wanted him to settle down and that he would stop fooling around, so I guess he thought I was able to give him that stability both his parents and he were looking for.” Kate said. 

“I see.” I said. 

“What I am trying to say is. From the way he looks at you and from the way he always talked about you, since the first time I heard him talk about you, I could see that he loved you. He might not have realised it at first, but I knew it immediately, I could see it in his eyes.” Kate gave a weak smile. 

“Kate, I…” I tried.

“Please let me finish.” Kate said. “I was never the right person for Joe. I now see that.” Kate admitted and then looked me in the eyes saying. “But you are.” 

I couldn’t believe my ears.

Kate smiled. “Yes, Torri. You’re the right person for Joe. No matter how painful this is for me to admit it. You’re his better half. You share his enthusiasm when it comes to his crazy hobbies and likings, you’re able to handle him in a way I never could. And I can’t see him now with no one else but you. You, Torri, make him happy, like I guess I was never able to make. You complete him.”

“That’s not true. You gave him three beautiful boys and he couldn’t be happier.” I said. 

“Yeah, but even in what concerns his children, you beat me to it. Joe always wanted a girl, but I never gave him one, and now, you’re giving him one…” Kate said, a tear escaping from one eye. She sobbed. 

“I’m sorry…” I said. 

“Don’t be.” Kate said. “I’m not.” She smiled. “I love Joe, and there’s nothing more than I want than to see him happy, and if his happy with you. I just have to accept it and be happy for him.”

“I’m sorry, Kate.” I said. “I never meant for any of this to happen.” 

“I know now, that you didn’t.” Kate said. 

“We tried our best not to fall for one another… but I guess… I guess it just happened.” I said. 

“I know.” Kate said. “And that’s why I decided to leave Joe. He was very miserable and so unhappy once you left. I couldn’t stand seeing him that way. After a while, I realised the whole situation was not being fair to any of us, including you. I knew he didn’t love me. And I couldn’t allow us to continue to live the way we were. So I decided to let him go. I know Joe would never have been able to abandon me, or our kids, and he also knew how you felt about it, so...so I decided to make things easier for him.”

I didn’t know what to say. There was a knock on the door.

“Mom, are you there?” Aiden said. 

“Yes, sweet heart, I’m in here.” Kate said cleaning up her tears. “I’ll be right there.”

Kate walked in the direction of the door.

“Thank you.” I managed to say. “For telling me all this. I love Joe and there’s nothing more than I want than to be with him. But at the same time, I always feel this guilt in my heart…”

Kate turned to face me once more. “You can stop feeling guilty, Torri. Just promise me, you’ll make Joe happy.” Kate said. 

I nodded and tears began falling down my face. 

“And I don’t hate you anymore.” Kate said, just before leaving the room.


End file.
